


The Awakened

by Filthyfilterxo



Category: Blackpink eventual, Exo eventual, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon, Eventual Smut, F/M, Paranormal, Summoning the Dead, Sunshine - Freeform, Witchcraft, ghost - Freeform, kpop idol, mafia, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthyfilterxo/pseuds/Filthyfilterxo
Summary: You didn’t make it in time for your best friend. To the world he was the world's Sunshine but to you; he was your only hope. You gave him permission to go aside from being selfish. As you grieve in pain of loss and suffering; you can’t seem to let it go. Or rather let him go. So you call upon the Gods and Goddesses and make deals with people you shouldn’t. A nasty game always comes with consequences.





	The Awakened

“Ma’am!” 

A girl was panting as she was running down the white and busy hallways. The girl tried desperately to keep it together and when the girl got to the door, she hesitated to go in. Nervous and scared out of her mind. She bit her lower lip in question. 

“Ma’am! You can’t go in there.” An older woman spoken to you in an annoyed tone for having to chase you down all over the place. 

You turned to look at her frowning. “P...Please…” you begged. “Please let me sit in there with him. He is all I have.” 

The older woman stared at you before her pager went off calling for another incident report. She clicked her pager so it shut off. “Alright. But please be quiet. He needs to rest.” She spoke authoritatively. 

You nodded as you began thirsty somehow becoming dehydrated. “Will he….will he be okay?” You asked with a shaky voice. A tone that you tried to mask to not cry. Your face was hot, your eyes were wet. “I mean...will he…” you couldn’t finish your sentence. 

The older woman softened at your expression and apologized. “It’s unsure at this moment. We did everything for him that we could. It’s really just up to him now.” She responded in a gentle honest tone. “Take these last hours with him..he will enjoy your company.” There wasn’t much that she could say or do to make the situation better. But the lady quickly left you to return to her pager. 

You wiped your face and nose on the sleeve of your jacket. You didn’t want him to see you upset. He’s your best friend since you were kids. When you had gotten the news; you left work as soon as you could. You got stuck in traffic and was getting pissed off at the world. You placed your hand on the steel metal door handle before slowly turning the knob and entering the room quietly. You didn’t want to disturb him. You didn’t have the courage to face him yet as you stared at the door. The only sounds coming in the room were from the monitors and his heart machine beating in a slow rhythm. You could hear the oxygen going and you knew that if you turned around, you were scared. But you wanted to see him. So you swallowed your fear even though your eyes kept pouring of tears. The hot, wet, and salty moisture; drop after drop ran down your face. You turned around. You saw him. 

He was asleep or what appeared to be sleeping. The oxygen mask that was on his face was practically helping him breath for him. A finger held a clamp that checked his O2 levels. He was hooked up to a lot of things and he remained frozen. 

You slowly walked up to him and sat beside him in one of the side chairs. You had pulled it up close to him so that you could touch him. Hold his hand. You didn’t trust your voice to speak but you tried to whisper. To let him know you were there. “Hi Hobi….it’s me...Y/N…” 

But he remained silent. You were only met with the beeping of the heart monitor. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t fast enough..” You apologized in a whisper. You sat staring at him and cried for a few moments before sucking it in and holding it together like you always did. And then you chuckled. “Remember that time when we were kids when we used to go to your grandmother's house and we would always pick strawberries? Just me, you, and your sister.” You said trying to lighten the tone. “And we would always get yelled at for plucking the best ones.” 

The memory made you laugh and cry at the same time but you managed to keep talking. 

“Or the time I told you about the auditions and you were so eager to go.” You chuckled. “Famous Korean sensation. The world’s Sunshine but my only Hope.” 

And he was. 

Hoseok was your best friend. He got involved because of you. You wanted him to be somebody that he always dreamed about. Talking was one thing but actually doing it was another ballgame. To the world he was JHope, the world’s Sunshine. But to you, he was your Hope. Your Hobi. He always was so cheerful and always seemed to mask his anger well but even when he was upset he always chose happiness. He never allowed anyone to see his pain either. Except you. And now you knew he was probably hurting. 

It was selfish to think that you didn’t want him to go. To keep fighting. The sound of heart monitor kept beeping. He remained frozen sleeping in place. 

“Remember that song I always sang when you were upset or just depressed?” You asked him knowing you weren’t going to get a reply. “I will sing it for you.” You whispered then. 

You gripped his hand and started humming at first and then you started to sing. 

‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.   
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You never know dear, just how much I love you.   
So please don’t take my sunshine away.’ 

You sang three times before going silent. The last line of the song was so selfish. And you knew you had to say it. You had to tell him. “I just wanted to let you know that….that….that it’s okay.” You said with your voice cracking. “If you want to go….go hobi….it’s okay.” You cried as you sobbed while holding his hand, laying your head on your combined hands. 

And he knew you couldn’t see him as he stood beside you and hugged you from above. You cried and he didn’t let go. He kissed your hair, crying with you. 

The heart monitor flat lined. The nurses came in and it happened so fast. It was just one big blur. You didn’t get to see him anymore after that. The nurses told you they would give you more information later and to go home. You were numb. It was like he was waiting for your permission. And that’s the part you tried not to be selfish with. 

“Y/N!” A strong voice called out your name. 

You looked up to find Namjoon staring at you. You didn’t say anything. Namjoon walked up to you then before reaching out his hand toward you. You looked at it before looking at him. 

“Let’s go home.” He replied as you slowly took his hand and you walked to the car and he drove home. 

Hoseok knew you couldn’t see him but he still followed you home.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new??   
> I thought of this last night.


End file.
